The Cargan Debate
by PepsiRevolution
Summary: Logan's having a hard time excepting the fact that Carlos' name comes first in Cargan short oneshot Cargan/slight Kames


**The Cargan Debate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time Rush even though I wish I did.

"Logan! It's not that big of a deal." Carlos whined putting on his converses next to the swirly slide. "Yes it is, Carlos. You don't know what it feels like." Logan's head popped out of the lemon yellow slide as he crawled out on his stomach. He crossed his arms and looked at his boyfriend with big sad eyes. "Babe, it's just a word." The Latino muttered as he wrapped his arms around Logan, silently groaning into his shoulder. Logan pushed him away "That you get to go first in!" Carlos rolled his eyes and pulled away, dragging the pouting smart boy along. Logan huffed and sat down in his chair in-between Kendall and Carlos.

"Good morning all! Isn't this just a wonderful da-" James paused as he walked into the kitchen, "What's wrong with him?" He said as he took in Logan's pout and sad mood. When he got no answer he shrugged and sat down whistling as he buttered his toast.

Kendall wrapped an arm around James "Yeah, what's up with Mr. Pouty Lips?" He brought a finger to Logan's face and gasped when Logan slapped it away.

"He's just mad because my name goes first in our couple name." Carlos said, voice muffled by Mama Knight famous pancakes.

"You're 'couple name'?" Kendall asks.

"Yea, our couple name, Carg-," Carlos begins.

"Don't you dare finish that word!" Logan snaps "And I'm not mad, just overly disappointed." 'Mr. Pouty Lips' groaned glumly stabbing at his scrambled eggs. "I mean, does Loglos really sound that bad?" he looked up at them as James winced at the lack of creativity in the word.

"Dude, are you seriously serious about this? Just give in to Cargan, I allowed Kames." James points out as he finishes his orange juice, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder. He sighs and snuggles in closer. "Logan maybe you should worry about something more um, um productive, like saving the penguins or something." Kendall added looking at Carlos who was getting glared at by Logan. Carlos just smiled innocently. "It's called saving the Polar Bears, Kendall! And this is productive, thank you very much." The smart boy complains as he throws the remains of his breakfast in the trash. Carlos pulls him into his lap when he walks by. "Logie, please, why can't we just forget about it?" he sighs, "Because usually, I'm the one being immature."

"Are you calling me immature?" Logan exclaims as he jumps up from his boyfriends grip. "I can't believe you! You're the guy who wanted to jump into the Mama Kangaroo's pouch at the zoo!" he shakes his head in disbelief as James grins at the memory."Oh yeah and then you got slapped by its tail and had to go to the emergency room!" He remembers chuckling, then frowning when Logan throws a roll of paper towel at his face. He shrieks and pulls out a pocket mirror looking for anything bruised.

"This isn't funny!" Logan shouts as Kendall giggles too, at Logan's red face and eyes filled with stern fury. It kind of is because he's so serious about a word made up by fans. "Ok Logan, it isn't funny to see you all worked up..." Kendall snickers and ducks as Logan throws another thing at them which happens to be a pillow. James shrieks again and Kendall laughs even louder. "I'll just ask Katie if Loglos is horrible." He turns around to the little girl with bacon half way into her mouth. "Listen Logan-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouts and storms out of 2J angry. "What's his problem?" Katie says innocently. "I think we hurt his feelings guys." Kendall's voice holds a trace of regret.

"He'll be fine." James reassures. "No he won't James! He's always last and he has problems with that. Like when everyone bet that he would get voted off our show and he feels like he's not enough! Oh man, I messed up bad. I'll be back." Carlos speaks in a rush before grabbing his phone and runs out of the apartment.

"Logan!" he calls "Logan where are you?" The Latino looks around in panic before spotting a curled up figure. "Omg LOGAN!" he runs even faster and reaches his boyfriend. "Logie, I'm so sorry." He murmurs seeing the dry tear tracks on Logan's pale face.

"Carlos" He whimpers because it's abnormally cold for L.A. and he's only wearing a cardigan. "Carlos!" he now yells as said boy picks him up bridal style to carry him back to The Palmwoods. Despite that he's still angry and sad at the same time his face flushes pink. When they get to 2J Carlos walks past a gob smacked Kendall and a smirking James. He settles Logan down on his bed and frowns at him. "I'm so sorr-" Logan shushes him.

"You've said that already, babe." He looks at the pale boy with astonishment when he leans up to kiss him tenderly. "But-but you were crying because of me." Carlos stutters as Logan rubs his side. "I realized I was being kind of foolish about it, plus it was cold and I could get sick and it wasn't worth it."

"I'm still sorry." Carlos mumbles into his neck. "I know" Logan chuckles. "But seriously does Loglos really sound that bad?" the other boy laughs and kisses him again.

"Yes, but its ok Logie….. Car-"

"Don't say it."

"Cargan." He whispers

"Carlos! Ok that's it your sleeping on the couch tonight."


End file.
